


C'est La Vie

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: 30 Days & 30 Nights [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Skye is away, Skyeward Month, Ward is a dork, Week 2, cats are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is going to surprise her and finally kick that cat out of her bed and take his place.</p><p>Because he is the only Ward allowed to cuddle her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est La Vie

She could have send an email, or text him, or call him on Skype but she insists on sending letters. Grant calls it dumb and pointless because it takes too much time but she laughs at him.

The truth is that Grant can’t wait for those letters to come to him, to see the delicate words on the white paper that are all Skye. Sometimes it’s just a few lines, others whole pages but they always feel like a breath of life to him.

In this last one she goes on and on about the new friends she made, Jemma and Leo are their names, and how she’s enjoying herself even though she is so far away from him, but it’s only for six months so they can manage, right? She really couldn’t pass on the amazing opportunity to make her art portfolio thicker, besides working with Natasha Romanoff is the kind of chance no one wants to miss. 

>  
> 
> _Did I tell you about the small kitten I found? Couldn’t be more than four weeks old and he was barely holding, Grant!_
> 
> _Jemma and Leo, plus everything dad had taught me, helped me nurse him back to health and he kind of stuck with us. He’s grey with white stripes and he likes to sleep at my feet when I’m studying. He’s just the sweetest thing ever and I think I’m gonna keep him!_

He sighs patheticallyas he flips through the pictures she send him. Skye with the cat (Ward she named him), her friends with the annoying little shit, the cat looking straight at the camera from Skye’s arms comfortable as fuck. Great, now he is jealous of a stupid cat! He missed her arms around him though so yeah, he is unbelievably jealous of the tiny animal.

“You should go find her, boy.” Grant shot to his feet as Cal entered the room, clipboard already in hand ready for their next fury patient. He would have gone with her to Paris but he had to stay back and finish his internship in order to take his vet licence. “I mean it’s not ideal because you’re going to be defiling my daughter but I know she misses you just as much as you do and I can’t see my baby girl sad.” He said snatching a paper from his desk making his way back to the medical bay area. “So go find her, you have two weeks off from me.” 

Grant watches his retreating form trying to register what he has just been told. As soon as his brain proceeds the words he grabs his coat and makes his way towards the front door of the pet hospital. He stands by the entry for a brief moment and looks back at Cal examining a playful puppy. 

“Thank you!” He calls and the older man just smiles at him in that knowing way Skye’s dad always does.  Like he is in on a big secret they don’t know just yet. He reaches for his phone to tell Skye he is taking the next flight to Paris but stops mid movement.

No, he is going to surprise her and finally kick that cat out of her bed and take his place.

Because he is the only Ward allowed to cuddle her.


End file.
